deluxehighfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliot Potter
Elliot Barrett Potter (b. 16 November) is a half-blood wizard of the Potter family, the only child born to the estranged Philip Potter and Urya Quint. He was born and grew up in a Muggle council estate in Harpurhey, Greater Manchester, which often lead him to feel some detachment from the rest of his family due to being the poorest. He faced many difficulties while growing up, with the most significant being his mother's abandonment when he was merely four years old, leaving Elliot and his father alone. As a result, he was forced to become more independent and purposive with his actions. Upon attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Elliot was Sorted into Gryffindor House for his determination and strong will (though it took the Sorting Hat several minutes to determine whether he might be a Slytherin on account of his ambition, almost deeming him a Hatstall). He quickly became best friends with Ivory Cauldwell and Don Roberto Constance. Throughout his school years, Elliot also proved himself to be determined and orderly with an excellent work ethic, streaming through various jobs from a young age in order to support himself and his father. He held a particular proclivity for duelling and Defense Against the Dark Arts, and prioritised his dream of becoming an Auror as means of future escape. He was also a Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and later Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club, as well as a dedicated member of Dumbledore's Army and one-time member of Slug Club. Elliot's journey during adolescence was marked mainly by his goal of becoming an Auror, his struggles with poverty, and his battle with mental illness. He began to withdraw himself near the end of his fifth year, at the end of which he ran away from home with the intentions to seek out his mother. After his negligent and self-destructive behaviour throughout the following sixth year, Elliot chose not to return to Hogwarts for his final year of studies, which lead to him falling into a deep depression and eventually being institutionalised following an attempt on his own life. Later in life, Elliot pursued his talent for Healing magic and became a Mediwizard at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He would also occasionally deliver talks on health, helping to reform and revolutionise the way wizarding folk thought about mental illness. In his early twenties, he married Jamie Jordan, with whom he adopted four children: Kalysta, Leo, Margaret and later Lucas. He was also considered something akin to a godfather of Claudia Cabdi, as well as a mentor to Albus Cauldwell. In addition, Kalysta would also go on to name her son in honour of him, a tribute to his being the one to discover her after she was abandoned as a baby. Biography Early life Hogwarts years First year Second year Third year Fourth year Fifth year Sixth year Life after Hogwarts Later life Physical description Personality and traits Magical abilities and skills Elliot was at times insecure about his skill and ability — these fears were further exacerbated by his extended family, who he felt he had to match up to in order to be adequate. However, in the height of his confidence, Elliot proved himself a very talented wizard, challenging those older and more powerful than himself. His outstanding work ethic was fuelled by his ambitions to become an Auror; once he formed a goal, he dedicated himself to it fully. He mastered a wand made of willow, said to be an uncommon wood found only in the hands of inhibited wizards with the greatest potential. His talents were certified by the positions he held within the school, joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a Beater in his fourth year, and later being promoted to Captain of Gryffindor Duelling Club in his sixth year. Elliot was also able to conjure a corporeal stork Patronus (a mark of superior magical ability). * Defence Against the Dark Arts: With regards to this field of magic, Elliot is considered among the best in his whole entire family, having mastered many manners of spells. As it is most relevant in regards to becoming an Auror, he displayed an extreme interest in it since starting Hogwarts and enjoyed practicing upon the subject even in his spare time. In fact, his Stunning Spell was so strong that opponents were knocked out if hit directly. He was also skilled at defending himself against Dark creatures such as Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, and other species that resided in the Forbidden Forest. In his third year, he was the only student who flawlessly made it through the end-of-the-year exam (an obstacle course containing several of those aforementioned creatures). It was also the only subject in which he surpassed Ivory and Amy, who were considered two of the smartest students in the year. It seemed that he held a natural flair, as he received an 'Outstanding' in his O.W.L., despite not doing particularly well in other subjects — a testament of his talent in defensive magic. Ember felt that he always seemed to "thrive" in Dumbledore's Army and more often than not ended up teaching those who were struggling. It is notable that he also had the strange ability to recall paragraphs of information from The Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts by Arsenius Jigger. Possessions * Willow wand: * Apir: * Invisibility Cloak: * Marauder's Map: Relationships Family Parents Jamie Jordan Children Quint family Flume family Amy Jordan Jordan family Ivory Cauldwell James Peltier Ember Cauldwell Andromeda Mortan Don Roberto Constance Maisie Thorn Marina Grisogono Noah Hilliard Aggie Dewkes Harvey Patterson Fabien Bachelet Grady Jorkins Darrin Stearns Darien Irvine Sr. Albus Cauldwell Etymology Elliot 'is an English personal name which can serve as either a surname or a given name, meaning ''"God on high; my God is Jehovah". The name '''Barrett is a German baby name, deriving from the Old German name Beroald meaning "bear power; brave as a bear". This may allude to widely known Gryffindor values. Potter is a very common surname of English origin. It traditionally refers to the occupation of making pottery. Beatrix Potter was a well-known English children's author. Potter's Field is the name for a burial ground for the unknown or unclaimed dead, particularly soldiers and orphans; the Potter family had many members that fit that description. The Potter Box is a model for making ethical decisions developed at Harvard University. Quotes Notes * Elliot's theme song was The Grand Optimist by City and Colour. * Elliot's specialised soundtrack, titled the escapist, can be found on 8tracks. Trivia * Cameron Monaghan was initially used for Reilly Cauldwell, but this was changed upon Elliot's creation. * In European folklore and in the infamous treatise on witchcraft, Malleus Maleficarum, a combination of red hair and bright green eyes was considered a mark of witchcraft, thus it is notable that Elliot possesses this exact colouring. Gallery